Siete Corbatas
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Arturo y Merlín han estado juntos por dos meses cuando Arturo va a un viaje de negocios por una semana. No es como si se extrañaran. Eso sería ridículo. Sólo han estado juntos por ocho semanas, así que, ¿por qué estar separados debería ser un problema, en serio? Está perfectamente bien. Traducción de "Seven Ties", autorizada por ingberry. Merthur.


Traducción autorizada por **ingberry**

**Resumen:** Arturo y Merlín han estado juntos por dos meses cuando Arturo va a un viaje de negocios por una semana. No es como si se extrañaran. Eso sería ridículo. Sólo han estado juntos por ocho semanas, así que, ¿por qué estar separados debería ser un problema, en serio? Está perfectamente bien.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Siete Corbatas**

* * *

Un dolor horrible le atraviesa la pierna cuando se golpea el dedo de un pie por segunda vez en dos días. Arturo maldice vigorosamente mientras tantea la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor. Los hoteles son un maldito fastidio. La luz al fin hace posible andar por la diminuta habitación (tiene que ser la más pequeña que tienen, lo que le parece irrazonable, considerando la cantidad de dinero que debe estar trayéndoles esta conferencia) y se desploma en la cama, tirando de la corbata que se sintió como una soga alrededor de su cuello durante todo el transcurso de las reuniones.

No entiende por qué es que siquiera se usan. ¿A quién le gusta tratar de asfixiarse con un pedazo de tela? Es _antinatural_. Arturo nunca se ha molestado por aprender cómo anudarlas, por lo que el criterio número uno para posibles novios siempre había sido: 1) Saber cómo anudar una corbata.

Bueno, Merlín _no había _sabido cómo anudarlas porque no se pondría una ni muerto, pero es muy bueno encontrando tutoriales en youtube.

Arturo mira hacia la maleta abierta que está en el piso y sonríe al ver las corbatas ya anudadas adentro; una para cada día de la semana que se está quedando y cada una con una pequeña nota adjunta. Eso habría sido aterradoramente romántico si las notas no tuviesen escritas cosas como: «No te atragantes con los pasteles de cangrejo» y «Dale un puñetazo en la cara algún un tonto estirado por mí».

Está en la tercera corbata con cuatro corbatas —y días— restantes. Fija su mirada en las notas escritas con la letra descuidada de Merlín, intentando no pensar sobre el viaje. Nunca le ha importado mucho. Cierto, piensa que los hoteles son guaridas del diablo, pero de lo contrario siempre ha estado bien.

Pero sólo ha estado saliendo con Merlín por dos meses, así que es ridículo que deba extrañar a ese acaparador de cama desgarbado y torpe lo suficiente como para querer subirse a un tren ahora mismo y sacarle el dedo a todos los demás.

No es que quiera hacer eso. Porque no lo hace.

—Ey —dice en el teléfono antes de percatarse de que ha marcado el número.

—¡Oh, Arturo! —dice Merlín, sonando distraído—. No creí que llamarías tan pronto.

—Um, bueno, han pasado tres días.

Hay un crujido en la otra línea. —Oh, desde luego.

—¿Habías ido a la cama? ¿Te desperté? —pregunta Arturo, frunciendo el ceño mientras mira el techo—. Suenas raro.

Merlín se echa a reír. —Son sólo las siete.

—Supongo que sí. —Arturo mira el despertador que está en la mesita de noche y junto a éste está el anillo que usa en su dedo pulgar y que Merlín había besado suavemente antes de que partiera. Tenía una mirada en los ojos que casi le había imposibilitado respirar—. Estoy agotado.

—Sí, supongo que hay mucho... dinero que manipular. Y champaña que beber.

—Calla —dice Arturo, medio divertido y medio indignado—. No trabajo en la Mansión Playboy.

—Más te vale —dice Merlín, y Arturo imagina las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose alegremente, pero sin el cariño obvio de su expresión se siente como perdido en la conversación.

Hay silencio por un momento mientras Arturo busca algún tema seguro para hablar —algo que no sea «Quiero tus labios en mi polla» o «Extraño la forma en que tus pies siempre están fríos».

—Mira, tengo que irme —dice Merlín, y Arturo aprieta su agarre en el teléfono—. Le prometí a Gwaine que lo acompañaría al bar y estará aquí en un segundo.

—Sí. —La boca se Arturo se siente seca—. Diviértete.

—Ya puedes volver a chupar almas como tenías programado.

No es que Arturo quiera una oda dedicada a su cabello suave y acariciado por el sol, pero ese es el peor final de una llamada telefónica que ha escuchado. Y eso incluye «Gracias por responder a nuestro sondeo de clientes, tenga un buen día».

* * *

Se quita la corbata número cuatro y la arroja en la maleta abierta. ¡Al fin! Ha sido un día terrible y ni siquiera quiere analizar por qué. En cambio, enciende la TV, dejando que se reproduzcan una serie de éxitos pop actuales mientras hace el intento de no mirar su teléfono.

No obstante, sabe que es un idiota. Sólo han salido por dos meses y no se han conocido por mucho más tiempo que eso, así que es ridículo esperar que Merlín ponga su vida en espera sólo porque Arturo se ha ido por una semana.

Cuando al fin toma su teléfono, ve que tiene una llamada perdida de Gwaine y un nuevo mensaje de voz. Se quita la chaqueta y pone el teléfono en altavoz, arrojándolo en la cama para ir por su cepillo de dientes.

El mensaje fue dejado a las 10:30 a.m., cuando Arturo estaba estancado en las reuniones interminables, y la voz de Gwaine suena como si algo se hubiese metido en su garganta y estuviera tratando de salir entre arañazos.

—_Arturo, compadre, dime que regresarás. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he ido al bar esta semana? Este es el tercer día seguido, y tú sólo te has ido por tres días. Tu novio está volviéndome loco; podría estrangularlo con mis propias manos. Y anoche pasó cinco horas lloriqueando porque que lo llamaste y lo último que te dijo fue que deberías regresar a chupar almas. _

_»Maldición, siguió y siguió por horas. «¿Qué tal si muere, Gwaine?, ¿qué tal si muere y lo último que le dije fue que chupa almas para ganarse la vida? Estoy seguro de que me culparían de asesinato». No seguiré cuidándolo. Se lo llevé a Gwen y ella sólo se rió de mi y andaba como: «Oh, Merlín es tan tierno, es como un elefante bebé», y ni siquiera sé qué tiene que ver eso. Mierda, mi tostada. Púdrete. _

_Regresa a casa. Coño. _

Fija la mirada en su teléfono, el cepillo de dientes sobresaliendo entre sus labios. El teléfono hace un bip para indicar el final del mensaje y Arturo se echa a reír un segundo después, alargando una mano para enderezarse contra la pared.

Todavía está sonriendo como un tonto cuando lo toma para enviarle un mensaje a Merlín.

_Buenas noches, borracho ;)_

* * *

Arturo derrama café sobre su quinta corbata cuando le llega un mensaje de Gwen durante una aburrida reunión sobre presupuestos.

_Merlín me hizo comprar una jaula para hámsters. _

Dos segundos después hay otro en la pantalla.

_No tengo un hámster. _

Se muerde el labio, sus mejillas sobresaliendo en un intento por contener la risa. El hombre a su derecha —George— le mira de forma extraña y Arturo carraspea con incomodidad, frotando la mancha de su corbata.

_Ahora soy la orgullosa dueña de un hámster llamado Resoplidos. Si vivo en un zoológico cuando vuelvas, entrenaré a los animales para que te coman. _

Los hombres de traje le miran con desaprobación cuando comienza a reírse sin parar en su puño.

* * *

—Hola, Morgs, ¿qué pasa? —dice, manteniendo el teléfono en su lugar con su hombro mientras aprieta el nudo de su sexta corbata.

—Quiero sexo.

Casi deja caer el teléfono, atrapándolo justo a tiempo antes de que se resbale por su pecho.

—_No _necesitaba saber eso.

—Bueno, es tu culpa —dice Morgana con tono hosco.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Eso es lo más perturbador que me has dicho y eso incluye cuando me dijiste que recordabas tu nacimiento con detalle.

—No, Jesucristo, Arturo. Me refiero a que tu querido novio está aguándome la fiesta.

Arturo se mira a sí mismo en el espejo y sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Tendrás que explicarte —dice, tratando de mantener su voz impasible.

—¿Qué tengo que decir? Tu novio está aquí horneando bollos con Freya y han estado horneando desde que Gwen lo dejó ayer, diciendo que está ocupada con un hámster. Es domingo. Quiero tener sexo con mi novia.

—Sólo son las ocho —dice Arturo, frunciendo el ceño mientras mira su reloj.

—No bromeo.

—Mira, lo siento. No sé qué hacer al respecto. ¿Freya quiere que se vaya?

Morgana hace un ruido como un zumbido que Arturo no está muy seguro que el cuerpo humano debería poder hacer. —Respuesta incorrecta. Lo enviaré de vuelta a su apartamento y tu irás a casa. De todos modos el último día allí es sólo para hacer asociaciones y alabanzas. No creas que no sé cómo funciona esa mierda.

No dice nada porque ya lo ha considerado. Pero sólo porque las tortillas de Merlín son mucho mejores que las del hotel.

—Ustedes dos son _ridículos _—dice Morgana, siseando en el teléfono y bajando la voz. Puede escuchar a Freya hablando en el fondo—. Como si tú no estuvieras enloqueciendo por allá. Y todo esto podría haberse evitado si sólo dijeran: «oye, te extraño, hagámonos una paja juntos por el teléfono» en lugar de tratar de actuar indiferentes como dos grandes imbéciles.

—Dios mío —dice Arturo tan alto que su voz resuena por el baño—. ¿Jurarás solemnemente que nunca volverás a decir paja en mi presencia si voy a casa?

—Sí.

Justo antes de colgar la escucha murmurar—: Pajero.

* * *

Han pasado alrededor de cinco minutos desde que entró al apartamento cuando Morgana llega gritando—: ¡Entrega para Arturo Pendragon!

Arturo acaba de arrojar su chaqueta sobre el respaldo del sillón y rodado las mangas de su camisa, listo para desplomarse en el sofá y dormir hasta que Merlín apareciera, pero ahora Merlín está allí, sus ojos ensanchándose cuando lo ve en la sala de estar.

—Estás en casa —dice, sus manos enterradas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Me vine temprano. —Arturo esboza una sonrisa ladeada—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Merlín arruga su nariz en una mueca que se ve tan ridícula que Arturo casi estalla en risas. —No —dice, arrastrando la última letra hasta que tiene que morderse la lengua para finalizarla.

—Oh... _Dios mío _—exclama Morgana y se marcha, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Merlín le hace cosas embarazosas al estómago de Arturo y es probablemente allí que se da cuenta de lo jodido que está. Dos meses o no, de verdad no le importa si es estúpido y sus amigos piensan que ya están perdidos.

—Ah, sólo preguntaba, porque trataste de ahogar el hígado de Gwaine en alcohol y te hago saber ya está bastante mal sin ti. —Aprieta los labios, intentando no sonreír como un tono mientras sus ojos siguen la línea del cuello de Merlín—. Gwen está comenzando un zoológico. Además, parece que mi hermana está llena de bollos y hambrienta de sexo.

Merlín baja la cabeza y se muerde el labio inferior, el sonrojo extendiéndose hasta las puntas de sus orejas, y Arturo quiere besarlas.

—Puede que yo esté loco —admite Merlín, y Arturo reconoce el nerviosismo en su voz por lo que es. Él también ha sentido inseguridad, preguntándose si él es el único que ya no puede respirar bien.

—Es probable. —Se acerca y acuna el cuello de Merlín, sus dedos rozando el cabello. Le sonríe ladeadamente, tragándose sus propios nervios—. Pero yo también lo estoy porque creo que dormí con mi dedo junto al botón de marcado rápido.

Merlín alza la mirada y se echa a reír, alargando su brazo para ponerle una mano en la cintura. —_Dos _meses.

—Ni siquiera me interesa —dice Arturo antes de que pueda terminar—. Te extrañé.

La sonrisa que recibe en respuesta es radiante y Merlín envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él, acercándose.

—Puede que tengamos que adoptar a Resoplidos —dice en el hombro de Arturo.

Éste se sacude con la risa. —Tal vez eso sea lo correcto.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Arturo arquea la cabeza de Merlín hacia atrás y lo besa con suavidad, presionando besos suaves sobre sus labios hasta que la boca de Merlín se abre sobre la suya. Se vuelve desordenado y un poco desesperado. Arturo gruñe, presionándose más cerca y el beso es descuidado hasta que Merlín acuna su mandíbula y toma el control, lamiendo el interior de su boca.

—No he usado la séptima corbata —murmura Arturo contra la comisura de sus labios, y Merlín se derrite contra él.

Por eso es que las corbatas fueron hechas, decide Arturo al ver la manera en que la tela contrasta contra la piel de las muñecas de Merlín.

—Mierda, te extrañé —dice Merlín mientras Arturo le folla intensidad, su espalda arqueándose y sus dedos curvándose alrededor de la corbata que mantiene sus manos atadas.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar, :)


End file.
